


Disappearance of the Evening Star

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Seeking Out the Fire Flowers [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was Claudia, she had gone by a different name: Sabina Poplawski, code named Zorja Vechernjaja by the Polish branch of Kingsman. Who was tired of her life and wanted out. So, she faked her death and left that blood soaked life behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearance of the Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

> You lot can blame LycanLover for dragging me back into writing fanfiction.

She was so tired. Tired of everything, tired of the lies and the killings and how things have become dull and grey and went to shit ever since Jarogniew died in that disaster of a mission. Sabina, code named Zorja Vechernjaja, was tired. She had been in the spy games since she was twelve years old, brought in by an agent and passed their trails. She was twenty-five now and wanted out. Sabina had realized she wanted out last year, during one of her rare missions to America.

There she had met a young man, Radek, whose grandparents had escaped occupied Poland during the war. He was so kind, generous, and had such a swift tongue. He had made Sabina laugh for real while she was acting the tourist in the city she was in. He had just gotten out of the Air Force, going to the Police Academy, bringing pride to his parents and the rest of his extensive family.

And he’d seen how down and sad Sabina was, how apathetic she’d become since her beloved father figure had died and the bastard who took his place as Dadźbóg was causing it to go all downhill. Sabina had to lie, of course, but she kept close to the truth. She’d told Radek that her father had passed away in a brutal hit and run a few years back and even though she was an adult, it still left her as an orphan and unsure with what to do with herself.

Now, a year later, where they had been only able to communicate through letters and the occasional phone call, Sabina was ready. While she would miss the few people, she considered friends, Merlin from the UK Kingsman branch was the closest she had to a best friend and Tosia was a good friend. However, she was getting out and she was making damn sure no one would ever be able to find her.

Therefore, she faked her death in such a brutal way that no one would be able to identify her body double as anyone but Agent Zorja Vechernjaja. She was reborn as Claudia Jelen and when she met up with Radek in California, she knew she had found her happiness again. And when they married a year later and nine months afterwards, they welcomed their son, Jarosław; named after his “grandfather”, Jarogniew. Claudia knew everything was right in her world, for she had her Radek and sweet little Jarek.

And if she happened to still keep an ear out for her past life, well. No one had to know her little secret. It was always good to keep an eye and ear out for just in case. After all, trouble will always try to find its way into her life, one way or another.

For now though, Claudia spent her days learning how to be a mom and loving the man who brought life back into her grey world. And getting used to having family after so long of being alone, for Radek’s family was large and welcomed her with open loving arms.


End file.
